Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 February 2016
10:56 wtf 10:56 First Haze only appears in this chat for a sec 10:56 Now Mike? 11:11 Oh shit frame drops 11:13 * The Haze3645 aggressively waits for mike 11:15 .. 11:16 CHIPPER'S REVENGE IS A STUPID BITCH WHO THINKS HE CAN DROP MY FRAMES JUST SO HE HAS A FUCKING ADVANTAGE TO FUCKING KILL ME 11:17 I HOPE HE BURNS IN HELL 11:19 you want to get revenge on chipper's revenge don't u 11:20 duh 11:21 dear lord 11:21 the caps and big text is reaal 11:27 WAKE ME UP INSIDE 11:27 Hi everyone- Mike. Holy shit with the text. 11:28 *Green 11:28 ? 11:28 lol 11:28 @PTLD It's called rage dude 11:28 Yeah but HORY SHAT 11:29 https://gyazo.com/4cb18aaf5cb034fa326c8022032fbfae I also made this 11:30 Who wants to see Cassie reading a page on the FNAF World Wiki? 11:36 Woah der bro 11:38 http://gtapsycho.deviantart.com/art/Advanced-Kyle-590341002 11:39 http://guuchama.deviantart.com/art/Goopy-slug-590311386 11:40 Hi 11:44 http://nightmare-gentlman.deviantart.com/journal/to-veeryone-590039104 11:44 dis person right here 09:01 k 09:06 wehh 09:06 SKY. LIVE. 09:06 KJGAG 09:06 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 09:07 @True @Mangled I got Skype 09:07 Why tell me that? 09:08 I don't have Skype. 09:08 cuz u not 09:08 *y 09:15 Drago 09:15 I got Skype 09:15 i has no skype either 09:16 k 09:16 if you find my skype i wont add 09:17 ... 09:17 k 09:19 FNAF World > Undertale 09:19 So? 09:20 k 09:20 * Zynical slides in 09:20 * Zynical falls 09:21 Undertale is better in my opinion. 09:21 mike 09:21 hm 09:21 you dont even have undertale 09:21 I HAVE THE DEMO JEIOWJFFKLEQ 09:21 but this sucks 09:22 you can't exactly say its better when you only played a demo 09:22 drago 09:22 pst 09:22 idc 09:22 c: 09:22 and yes you can call me a hypocrite 09:22 well then you'll get hated on enjoy the shitty undertale fandom 09:23 eh 09:23 i don't care 09:23 you act like i'm going to care 09:24 the undertale fanbase i dont see a limit to their insults 09:24 so? 09:24 there incredibly judgmental 09:24 why should I care? 09:25 I like Undertale better than FNAF, what are you going to do now? Get all pissy on me, because I like a game? 09:25 wah shit 09:26 im not 09:26 Oh, Drago, stop acting like a child because someone doesn't like what you like. 09:26 im just saying 09:26 you always say that 09:26 their incredibly judgmental 09:26 "you're just saying" 09:26 it's becoming an excuse now or whatever. 09:26 Well, keep what you're saying to yourself and don't hate on other fandoms. 09:27 Every fandom has it's bad side. 09:27 undetales worse 09:27 Drago so? 09:27 Why should I care? 09:27 I like the game 09:27 Did I say 09:27 I like the fandom? 09:27 FNaF has a side that wants to bang the robots yknow 09:27 Actually, the FNaF fandom is probably the worst fandom, it's made up of angry little kids like you. 09:27 yeah 09:27 you said you liked the demo. 09:28 Yeah 'cause it was great 09:28 Oh my god just accept peoples interests 09:28 I loved it. 09:28 its a DEMO 09:28 SO 09:28 not the full release 09:28 * The Haze3645 inhale drama. 09:28 * The Haze3645 floats over to Drago's name. 09:28 + due to the new patch it may not run on your pc 09:28 Holy fuck, why the hell do you care? 09:28 sHUT 09:28 THE FUCK UP 09:29 :| 09:30 ey bbys 2016 02 13